Uchiha Clan Lives: Shin
by RonaicaUchiha
Summary: "Damn you Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura squeezes Sasuke's hand tighter as she push. Sasuke just cringed at the pain she is causing to him... God who would think he will suffer from all of this when their angel is going to be born?


**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto...

_**Summary**_

_It's a short story of Sakura and Sasuke when they have their first baby. (A/N: They are married here)...  
_

_"Damn you Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura squeezes Sasuke's hand tighter as she push. Sasuke just cringed at the pain she is causing to him... God who would think he will suffer from all of this when their angel is going to be born?  
_

It's been a year since Sakura married Sasuke after he had come back 2 years ago. "SASUKE! DAMMIT IT HURTS!" Right, Uchiha Sakura is currently giving birth to their 1st baby." Sakura calm down-" Before Sasuke could continue Sakura cuts him off "Sasuke-kun you it hurts so much!" Sasuke grabs her hand and kiss her forehead, " You can do it I'll be right here... We can see our baby after this..." She nods and weakly smiled. "Ouch.." She winced in pain.. Sasuke worriedly look at his wife while holding her hands.. Tsunade burst inside the room and starts the process. " Sakura push,push one more I can see the baby's head.." Sakura screamed as she pour all of strength to that last push. While Sasuke was outside the room pacing back and forth. "Oi Sasuke stop it. sit down and calm down Sakura-chan will be okay.." He just glare at the copy-nin and sit down tapping his feet on the floor and meanwhile he hear a loud scream and a cry from a baby... Tsunade comes out of the room smiling.. " Congratulations Uchiha it's a boy.." Sasuke smile, he could not believe it! ' He's now a father for crying outloud!". "SSAAAKUURAAA-ChAAAN" the idiotic blonde burst into the door earning a smack on his head from the male Uchiha. " Quiet dobe! She's resting." " Uchiha-sama you can enter now." The nurse lead Sasuke to his wire's room. when they arrive at the room, Sakura is holding a bundle and kiss it at its forehead." Sasuke-kun?" she weakly whisper, obviously she's tired from the whole laboring process. " Hai? Do you need something Sakura?" She just smile and he comes closer. " You wanna hold him?" He gulp. He's actually nervous because he might drop his son but still he extend his arms to her and accept the baby. "Look at him he's actually like you, Also a heavy sleeper." She chuckled softly and the baby stir in his arms... Sasuke lightly move the white cloth and reveals his son. " Yeah, he's from me..." he smile and slowly the baby wakes up opening his little eyes seeing for his 'daddy' for the first time... " Look Saki he smiles.." Sakura smile and reach for his son. "yeah, Hello there.." Sakura starts cooing to her first born son. "What should we name him Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke sits beside her and kiss her forehead. "Shin... Uchiha Shin" little shin chuckles softly as his 'mommy' tickles his tummy. It sounds good Sasuke-kun and he likes it... Right Shin?". The family inturupted by a knock at the door. "Come in," The door opens and Naruto starts to shout. " Whoa! This is little teme?" With that loud noise Shin begins to cry and Sasuke kicks his butt literaly out of the hospital. " Shh.. Don't cry mommy's here." Shin's cry slowly fades and falls back into sleep.

10 Years Later...

"Shin-kun marry me!" "Shut up marry me instead!" '_ God you please let me escape without being raped!_' Shin thought. "Its really like father like son eh? Now students sit down!" Iruka commanded. -groan- "Fine" "Whatever!"...

_5...4...3...2...1... RRRRIIIINNNGGGG_

_"Shin-kun marry me!" "Iieye come with me!" "Nope Come with me"_

_S_hin was trapped inside the men's room... '-sigh- Tou-san hope you'll come...". 'Hey what's happening here?' a familiar voice coming from the outside. " It's Sasuke -sama!" the girl's squeel.'-sigh- God Let daddy save me from those annoying fangirls...' Suddenly the door opens revealing his father. "Hn?" Shin shot him his deadly glare... "Aa come on your mom's gonna whack my head off" He just smirk and follow... "You know you should lossen up... maybe you will be marrying one of those girls someday." His eyes widened and argue. "No way in hell i would do that!" He blushed beet red and muttering some ' no way' 'annoying' 'ewww'... He's really an Uchiha...

**Hey guys hope you'll review! Please! .**


End file.
